Tournament of Ages (2018)
The Tournament of Ages will take place yet again in August, despite rising tensions between the Alliance and Horde. For general details regarding the Tournament as a recurring event, please visit its page. The Order of Ashfall will spend the week before traveling overland across the continent from the Howling Fjord, and providing protection to others who wish to do the same. At the Tournament itself, we will take part in the many contests of strength and skill, and at our booth, we will teach others the splendid sport of Catch the Ram! Finally, the Tournament will end with the Wonderlight Ball, so bring your finest clothes and prepare to enjoy one last celebration before the world changes forever... North to the Tourney (July 29 - August 2) The Order will take ship from Halimar on Saturday, July 27, with a herd of rams meant for our booth at the Tournament. This ship will arrive in Valgarde on July 28; on the 29th, we will set out for Icecrown with whoever desires to ride along, be they in search of adventure or just protection. Our route will take us from the Howling Fjord, through the Grizzly Hills, Zul'Drak, and the Crystalsong Forest, before ending in Icecrown at the Tournament Grounds. Along this path, we will encounter adventures, learn more of the history of this continent, and reflect upon the nature of war, battle, and knighthood. And should combat arise, we will stand fast and valiantly defend our companions, and show the wicked the meaning of courage and honor! Heroes of the Journey * Sir Peryn Crowson * Maradynn Dawnshatter * Daevanne Giltcastle * Nobu'Undo * Terrylie Steelbeard * Lady Isobel de Stopham The Tournament (August 5 - 11) Held at the Argent Tournament Grounds, and kept strictly neutral by the Argent Crusade, the Tournament of Ages will draw the noblest and mightiest heroes from Azeroth and beyond. Here, we shall take part in the many contests. For details on the Tournament's official games and contests, visit the main page. The schedule for this year is available here. Meantime, the Order will be maintaining Booth #24, where we will conduct short bouts of Catch the Ram, our "national" sport: Booth Description (from the ToA Wikia) As you approach, you see the banners sable, a cross pattee gules flying near a wagon of Stormwindian make. This wagon has been remade into a prize stand, for the game that is played using the nearby herd of rams. The rams themselves mill about inside a pen, waiting to be released into the playing field patrolled by mounted knights. "Catch the Ram" is the official, traditional sport of Dun Vor, and was brought to Ashfall by Sir Ghanan Steelbeard. It is not for the faint of heart, as it is played by mounting rams and riding them back to their holding pen. For this iteration of the game, we will use modified rules to shorten the game to "sets" of two rounds, rather than a full night's event. We will also offer prizes, from a cup of chocolate or coffee for having participated, up to a very fine prize for catching three rams and entry into a lottery for a grand prize. The Sword in the Skull For the official page, visit here. Silver Covenant and Sunreaver scouts were bewildered to discover a sword driven into the skull of a dragon just south of the tournament grounds. Even more perplexing, every attempt to remove the blade from the skull has failed, even with the aid of elven magics. While the origins of the weapon remain a mystery, Argent priests have enough clairvoyance to recognize that the sword is waiting for its rightful wielder to claim it... Participants in this year's contests Nobu'Undo - Dueling, Jousting Volunteers * Ambriel Swadley - Peacekeeping * Jeremaias Auromere - Booth Operator * Isobel de Stopham - Booth Operator * Thayle Robinson - Booth Operator * Terry Steelbeard - Booth Operator * Maradynn Dawnshatter - Booth Crier * Nobu'Undo - Booth Crier * Daevanne Giltcastle - Booth Crier The Wonderlight Ball The final, grand event of the Tournament, the Wonderlight Ball is a formal ball. Dancing, refreshments, and fun are the order of the night! Those who are more fashion-inclined may flaunt their style at the Costume Contest, with prizes for style, silliness, and parody!Category:Tournament of Ages Category:Campaigns